<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on repeat by dysprosium (blueism)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339415">on repeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueism/pseuds/dysprosium'>dysprosium (blueism)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glass. [Dream Angst] [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Other, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Everything, i hate this, i mean ig, im not gonna try with tags', whatever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueism/pseuds/dysprosium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>i dont like this<br/>whatever</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glass. [Dream Angst] [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>on repeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i dont like this<br/>whatever</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George sucked a deep breath in as he prepared to enter the cell that Dream was being kept in, Sapnap right beside him. He’d expected to maybe see someone broken, someone depressed, or someone hungry for violence and vengeance. What he hadn’t expected, however, was to see not one, but two entities inside the cage. One was Dream, the actual Dream <strike>although he was thing and his clothes were tattered</strike>. The other, well, without even knowing the… <i>thing</i>, George felt shivers prance up and down his spine, every instinct in his body telling him to run and get the hell out of there as fast as humanly possible. One glance at Sapnap both confirmed that he was not alone in the feeling, and also imbued steel into George’s bloodstream. He inhaled deeply. He could absolutely do this. He’d come in with a purpose, he and Sapnap, and they were going to see this through no matter how absolutely wrong the situation seemed. Dream hadn’t seemed to notice them yet, despite how the hissing of lava (or lack of it), should’ve alerted the admin long ago. George and Sapnap watched as there seemed to be a conversation between the two entities.</p>
<p>“Just- just go away, Nightmare. You’ve already done so much,” Dream sighed, and upon seeing a place where Nightmare was sure to target with his silvery words, he added, “Malevolent actions, anyhow. I really don’t get why you’re still hanging around anyway. Shouldn’t you be long gone?”</p>
<p>“Nope! Not yet, Dreamie-poo-” the casual usage of the nickname made something in George’s stomach churn, and a feeling of anger- not at Dream, but at the other entity- rise in him. He shut that down. No, Dream was the one to be angry about. “-You see, I haven’t finished toying with you yet. Breaking those relations was fun of course, but you haven’t lost- what was that phrase you humans use? Pebbles? Stones?- Ah, yes, you haven’t lost all your marbles yet. Also, we’ve got visitors!” the voice cheerfully announced, despite the rather depressing words just spoken. George watched with a somewhat bated breath as Dream’s eyes <strike>George, think of how his eyes were so glazed over with pain and unfocused, what a failure of a friend</strike> focused upon him and Sapnap. The brunette fought the urge to shudder at how <i>dull</i> his ex-best friend’s eyes were. Where once they probably would’ve had the liveliness and vivacity of a hurricane, now they were reminiscent of the aftermath of a hurricane instead, all ruined lives and broken homes tucked away under overcast skies. Dream just closed his eyes and sighed, turning to face the two before opening his eyes again. There seemed to be something like a mask settling over the blonde before Dream spoke.</p>
<p>“Hello, what do you want?” Dream asked, and despite the polite words and the small smile present on his face, George knew that Dream was just hiding behind one of his facades. The Dream he’d seen before- he knew that Dream was actually him, under all the layers and lies of “I’m fine, no need to worry!” and he broke. Just a little. Not quite big enough to shatter, but large enough for George to berate himself about it. He was broken out of his contemplations by Sapnap, who had evidently composed himself.</p>
<p>“I want to know why,” even George was shocked a bit at how strong Sapnap’s voice was. Dream just smiled, although George- and Sapnap, he could tell- picked up something bitter in the small curve of lips that took so much effort for Dream to twitch up. The thing next to Dream just laughed, melodious voice not hiding the malicious undertones the thing had all but given up trying to hide. </p>
<p>“You might want to ask me, not him,” the thing sang, almost preening under the attention that Sapnap and George bestowed upon it.</p>
<p>“Excuse me? What are you?” George found his voice, not quite believing what he was hearing, but also not quite wanting to believe that what it said was false. If it wasn’t Dream, he could have his best friend back, right? Right? Something nagged in the back of his head. <i><strike>Wrong.</strike></i></p>
<p>“Yep! He didn’t do it, I did! And, I’m so glad you noticed that I’m a thing, not an actual person! Anyway, our first meeting was rather unorthodox, no?” the thing’s voice dripped with saccharine sweetness.</p>
<p>“I guess?” Sapnap said, emotions showing through eyes that blazed like fire <strike>more than you could same for Dream, what a trash friend</strike>.</p>
<p>“So! Let’s start <b>anew</b>. Pleased to make your acquaintance, my name is Nightmare, and I’m a dreamon!” And that's the exact moment that George felt his blood run cold as the pieces clicked together, painting a morbid puzzle tainted with countless trickeries and filled to the brim with pain. George opened his mouth, trying to form words and failing. Dream just watched the exchange with heavily lidded eyes, looking as if he was on the brink of unconsciousness and eyes glazed over, looking at something that wasn’t there. George supposed he should’ve expected that. After all, he’d be on the brink too if he was in Dream’s situation. In his speechlessness, given time to thoroughly mull over the situation, George felt his resolve somewhat wobble and collapse. “Awh, you’ve gone all silent now, did I flabbergast you enough?” George attempted to shake his head but the dreamon’s stare was simply too magnetic. </p>
<p>“Nightmare, just stop,” Dream muttered under his breath, eyes slipping shut as he inhaled deeply. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I just can’t pass up the offer of more people to toy with, Dreamie~” George almost bristled but then stopped himself. He wouldn’t appreciate it. George had no right to. <strike>Dream did it though, he’s a liar, what more could you expect? This is probably one of his admin powers</strike> </p>
<p>“Nightmare just fucking go. I’ll go insane eventually, just be patient for once in your goddamn ‘visit’ to the SMP,” Dream ran a hand through his hair as he just glared at the dreamon.</p>
<p>“Hah, whatever you say, Dreamie. We’ve already had this conversation before, do you just not remember?” the dreamon taunted, melting away into the darkness with the chunk of time that George and Sapnap were visiting in. The two left the cell, minds swirling anew with absolute conviction that Dream was guilty of everything. And the one person who knew the truth, but also knew nobody would believe him, was once again left in darkness, with nothing but splintered, breaking hope that someone would realize. <strike>Yet that hope was all in vain.</strike></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tyty</p>
<p>fhjsagfd i hate how rushed the ending is ngl</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>